lookingforgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Cale'anon Vatay
Cale'anon Vatay, or Cale to his friends, is an Elven hunter and central figure of the group.In many ways Cale is very similar to AD&D hero Drizzt Do'Urden, though Ryan Sohmer has stated that when Cale was created he did not know who Drizzt Do'Urden was, and the parody was unintentional. History As a child Cale'anon Vatay trained martial arts and studied the paths of peace in the Beacon of Hope with four other young elves, their teacher being an older elf whom they refered to as "master", so that they could learn to protect the weak. One day, when the day's training session ended, Cale'anon was allowed to continue his sword practice alone. Then he heard an explosion and headed towards it alone - and found a group of bandits were attacking innocent people, among them a young Shora, and her Sooba cub. He attempted to save them from one of the bandits. This almost ended disastrously for Cale, and very well could have been the end of his life, were it not for the intervention of someone Shora referred to as "the dark man".Issue XIII, Page 346; http://www.lfgcomic.com/page/346 Cale'anon and Shora woke up in the care of Cale's master. Sooba took a liking to Cale'anon during this time. For many years after that Shora watched when Cale'anon and the four other students trained. He was married to Shora, but the master knew that he would not leave the place with her remaining here, so he made her kiss one of the other students, watching Cale'anon run away in tears. Then the master killed Shora to make sure Cale would not return either. 'Book 1' After setting out on an adventure to become the greatest hero history had ever known, he soon met the less than morally upstanding warlock Richard in a forest who introduced the young elf to evil deeds. Cale'anon dislikes Richard's ways and decides to leave the warlock. However, Richard cast a fire spell that turns the elf to ashes - and then collect the ashes in a small bag. And so, Cale'anon is forced along with Richard to the dwarven town of Nestorep where they enter the local tavern. Here they find the priestess Benny, while she was being assaulted by a group of bullies. She agrees to heal Cale'anon for the gold payment, but before she can get started she is interrupted by Temmet Aelloon to whom she owes money. Benny threatens Aelloon that she has the remnants of a mighty warrior who had pledged his life to hers, and summons forth Cale'anon - at first being confused whether the elf was a male or a female, then impressed with his sword-skills. That is when Cale'anon calls for Sooba's aid, but to his embarassment the panther jumps on the elf instead. And when things look very grim, Richard surprises anyone with his necromancy-spell, turning Aelloon's men into undead servants of the warlock. .]]Cale'anon, Richard, Benny and Sooba leave Nestorep and escape into the forest, where the elf is horrified to find out that he has just fought a commander of the King's Legion - and that they are soon attacked by a Dragon of the Legion. They are freed from the dragon's grip by a brave stranger called Krunch Bloodrage who is apparently a friend of Benny's - performing a powerful tackle on the dragon. The stranger reports that there is a full wing of dragons looking for the priestess, and they escape to the nearby mountains. They break into the mountains and plot their next move inside. While Cale'anon rejects killing any more people of the law, he decides to tag along for Benny's quest to find the Sword of Truth. uniform.]]Continuing their journeys through the caverns inside the mountains, lead them to a gnome sentry telling them not to proceed. They do it anyway after Richard engulfs the sentry's head in flames. However, they are soon attacked by an army of gnome soldiers, and they enter into a battle that results in 126 lost gnome lives. Cale'anon finally convinces the others to stop the fighting and talk their way out of it. The gnomes take the group into the city and they are brought to Chief Engineer Toyk. Cale'anon negotiates with the Chief Engineer, accidently entering himself, Krunch, Benny and Richard to the Mechastone Defense Force. Toyk explains that he can also reveal the location of the Sword of Truth, if only they help kill the Troll Lord Stoll first, who had invaded the gnome lands for the sole purpose of taking their ore stockpiles. A gnome soldier called Fitch leads them out of the mountain, towards Stoll, but they end up walking straight into a marching Troll army. On the front ranks are the troll Tim and Styx who both seemed quite friendly to the approaching group - because of Tim being dumb, Cale'anon mistook the entire army of being stupid half-breed trolls, and openly asked where to find Stoll so that they could kill him. Even though Tim takes a strange liking to Cale'anon, Styx and the other trolls reacted to the Elf's question by imprisoning the entire group, and splitting them up; Priestess Benny and Richard going to the Pit of Despair, while Styx lead Krunch, Cale'anon and Fitch directly to Lord Stoll. Before entering they tricked Styx into believing that they were mercenaries in conflict with the gnomes, and Krunch proved it by killing Fitch. 's love.]]Lord Stoll knows of the Bloodrage lineage and is an ally of Krunch's father. Like the Chief Engineer, the troll lord also offers revealing of the Sword of Truth's location to the group if killing his enemy. Krunch agrees on the terms, but soon after betrays the troll warlord and kills him. Cale'anon and Krunch are then seized by Styx and the trolls. After Cale'anon asking Tim for aid, and Richard and Benny breaking free from the Pit of Despair, and also, the Mechastone Defense Force attacking the troll camp simuntaneously, the group manage to break free and unite once again. They aid the Defense Force in killing all of the trolls, and in the end get a scroll from Chief Engineer Toyk as promised. The group then leaves to find the Sword of Truth! Book 2 's portal.]]The group continues their quest for the Sword of Truth, using Toyk's scroll to find their way. It leads them to some old castle ruins where they are to find "the Shriek" - who knows the location of the forgotten city of justice, Kethenacia - which is the where the sword lies. Krunch explains that the pure one among them will draw out the Shriek, and coincidentally Cale'anon soon stumbles upon a ghost and a young girl. The latter explains to them that the ghost can direct their path but requires that they know the past first. Then she creates a portal, that only Cale'anon is allowed to enter due to his innocense. against the Vulii Elves.]]Cale'anon is taken back to the time where the castle was still intact and he learns that the elven people inside are of the elven Gamlon nation and that they were preparing for a war with the evil Vulii elves. Cale'anon is discovered by the King of the Gamlon and Tavor and believed to be another country lord coming to their defense. He asks them about Kethenacia, and the King replies that it had failed them. Tavor brings Cale'anon to a position suitable for a lord, observing the people of Gamlon defending their home. He is happy to learn that the Elven were not always evil and reveals that the King is all that Cale had ever aspired to be. Cale'anon notices that the King's daughter, Leena, looks exactly like the young girl they met at the castle ruins many years later, but the Vulii army succeeds in breaking their enemies' defenses, and strike down the king. The King orders that Tavor take the girl to the catacombs where she will be preserved by the ancient magics, and then lead the remaining people through a portal to the Wetlands. However, Tavor, Cale'anon and Leena are ambushed in the catacombs - and Tavor's death wish is that Cale take his swords and save the princess. He grab the blades, but before he can attack, he is pulled back to the present, and ends up impaling Richard with the swords instead. , Cale'anon and Benny about to discover the magic in Tavor's blades.]]The group reveals to Cale'anon that they have been fighting a group of Elven bandits the last couple of days, while Cale was gone. Cale'anon angrily demands that they fight the descendants of the Vulii. They easily defeat them, and the group wonders what has gotten into Cale'anon. Leena, a.k.a. the Shriek, touches Cale'anon's face, telling him that he now has the knowledge to find Kethenacia - and in turn he promises her to adhere the commands of her father, completing Tavor's duty. She leaves them, and everyone is happy to find out that the map to Kethenacia is revealed upon the blades of Tavor's swords once they are bathed in blood. Krunch announces that their first stop will be the port of Tyne. fighting the Legion forces.]]In Tyne they decide to buy provisions and hire a ship. After Krunch reveal the map in public Captain Tah'vraay and the rest of The Father's Bones's crew decide to take them for a price of ten crowns a piece, and demanding that they purchase their provisions from her. The group accepts and sails unto the ocean. Soon they come across a Legion ship, and the captain commands her crew to the battle stations. They succeed in sinking the enemy ship after Richard fires up the entire mast of The Father's Bones, and Krunch throws it at them. 's swords into the defeated sand dragon's eyes.]]Not long after they arrive at the Ketten Wastelands and leave Captain Tah'Vraay's crew, then journeying into the desert. Here they encounter a sand dragon, and Krunch demands that Cale'anon thrusts his swords into its eyes in order for them to find Kethenecia. It works, and an actual path to the legendary city is revealed. [[Book 3|'Book 3']] The group enters Kethenecia together, only to find it entirely empty with the exception of Tavor's pressence. Tavor explains that his oath to protect the princess would not end with his death. The old Elf takes them around the city, revealing to them a statue of gold depicting all of them together - and behind the statue a portal leading to the city's past, requiring Richard's powers to open it. The Warlock succeeds by crucifying himself, and Cale'anon, Benny, Krunch, Sooba, Tavor and Richard are sucked into the portal, only to be approached by the Keeper of the Way, and then proceeding without much thought. behind in Bertu to guard the sleeping Richard.]]They arrive at Kethenecia's past, in a little village outside of the city called Bertu. They leave the sleeping Richard and Sooba to guard him, in an alley and steps out to the main street. Here, they realize that this nation is actually about to go to war to aid the Gamlon nation. However, a general passing by reveals that they have been ordered to take the lengthiest route imaginable, despite Gamlon's grim situation. One of the general's men, Vaycon, points at Krunch and warning his general that a "chained one" is loose. The general orders his men to attack the Bloodrage, but is stopped by an archmage who orders them to bring all of the newcomers to his tower. In the tower, the archmage explains the current situation of Kethenecia to the group - and that their armies are compromised of soldiers with varrying loyalties, which means that their army was marching not to aid Gamlon, but to get it away from Kethenecia. The archmage directs them to the ancient catacombs beneath the citadel, elaborating that there might be relics of interest to the group. He asks them to destroy the anchor, while the city's general fends off the invaders. However, Tavor is angry with the decisions to ignore the calls from Gamlon and threatens to murder the archmage, but is stopped by Richard who just entered the room after having slain everyone in Bertu, freezing Tavor down. Meanwhile, one of the general's men come to report the horrible slaughters in Bertu, and also reveals that the invaders are faster than anticipated on foot and wings. The general is ordered to meet them on the field with the Homeguard, while the group is sent down to the catacombs to slay the anchor. On their way through the panicking streets they are stopped by a wooden door and Cale'anon stops to wonder how to get through. The door is cleaved up from the inside by a dwarven woman called Pella of Clan Breem who had expected them and tells them to follow. She leads them to a secret passage through a bookshelf finally leading them to the city catacombs. Here, they meet the Guardians of Eight - their leader wielding the Sword of Truth. The Guardians decide to join the war for the city, along with the group - which, for the first time ever follows the command of Cale'anon into battle for the sake of good. After battling for a while, the leader of the Guardians tell them to go into the nearby labyrinth to find and kill the anchor. The labyrinth is easily passed, but to Cale'anon's great horror the anchor is a young boy, an innocent child, and the elf is unable to kill him. And before Cale'anon can make up his mind, Tavor arrives with the head of the Guardian leader's decaptiated head and the Sword of Truth, attacking the group to save the child. However, Cale'anon finally makes up his mind and kills the anchor, rescuing the city from the attack by hiding it to the invaders. And casting the group back into the future Kethenecia. [[Book 4|'Book 4']] in an epic way.]]Returning to present day Kethenecia Cale'anon enters a sulking state, doing nothing but staring upwards. One day Benn'joon comes across a messenger called Milos asking for help as his home village is being destroyed by elementals. Benny passes on the request to Cale'anon who strangely mutters that he will only help as long as he can be paid. On their way to the village, the group is witnessing the return of Richard's imp, Hctib Elttil, who puts on an amulet around its masters neck turning the warlock into a smaller state - and then runs off. The group finally arrive at the valley where Milos' village is located, and notice how it is completely surrounded by elementals. Cale'anon impresses everyone with his improved battlestyle, and the village is quickly rid of the elemental danger. Milos introduces the group to the village's Lord Gaten who invites them to a meeting in the keep. Before they go, however, Cale'anon hands out orders to secure the town - acting like a true leader - and the commands are followed blindly by the rest of the group. Back at the keep Lord Gaten explains how one of his young villagers, Jarl by name, recently found a magical chalice that called down upon the village the wrath of the elements. Shortly after Lord Gaten is done explaining their situation the village is once again besieged by the elementals and the group of course helps protect its people. Cale'anon and Pella decide to leave the town to try and find the source of the elementals' wrath, but get to rescue the little Richard first. Cale'anon and Pella finds Jarl sitting with the chalice in his hands at the center of the attacking force, somewhere in the nearby forest. The elf can easily tell that the chalice has been corrupting the young man's mind, and before long Jarl animates a tree behind Cale'anon and Pella, which successfully devours the two. They manage to cleave themselves out from the inside, only to notice how the rest of the group have continuingly fought the elementals and finally captured Hctib Elttil and Richard sent him back to the demonic realm. Jarl walks up to them, and the voices of the chalice speaks through him that they are the Phares, the natural elements who had long ago imbued themselves in relics - like Jarl's chalice. It is revealed that Hctib Elttil tricked the Phares into attacking Lord Gaten's village, so peace is finally restored. When Gaten explains of the village's dry land, the Phares summon forth an enormous wave of water, which unfortunately ends up flooding the land. Seeing that the group's job is done, Krunch and Benn'joon announces that they will leave the party, trying to repay their debt to Commander Aelloon. However, Cale'anon tells them to stay, and live only to protect the villagers - in their new shared home, Kethenecia. They all accept, and start their journey back to the empty city with Lord Gaten and the villagers - escaping the rising water levels. Cale'anon asks Richard for help rescuing the people and in turn promising to let the warlock go on a rampage in Legarion afterwards. Richard grabs the chalice, in the process clearing Jarl from their mind control, and lowers the water level - and Cale'anon can finally lead the people to Kethenecia. Once they are in Kethenecia, Cale'anon assures them that they are safe there, and that the Phares have agreed to replace the Sand Dragons as guardians of the city's people. However, surprisingly Lord Gaten and his villagers pledges themselves as servants of Cale'anon. [[Book 5|'Book 5']]' ' As Cale'anon promised to Richard, the group temporarily leaves Lord Gaten and the people in Kethenecia to themselves, and head back across the ocean on a small boat to Legarion. Their mission is nothing less than taking down the entire Kingdom of Legara and wipe clean the stain of the Vulii. Krunch is curious why the kingdom has broken the ancient truce and moved north of the river Draipen onto No Man's Land - so they head to the closest fort sporting Legara's colors. Richard creates a diversion before Cale'anon and the others attack. Cale'anon paves his way to the commander's office, and make an attempt at interrogating the man, but he defends himself. The entire group is imprisoned in the dungeons below the fort, and are tortured in turns by Landor. During his torturing session Cale'anon learns that set up a dozen of bases in No Man's Land about to invade the lands. With a collaborative effort by Krunch and Pella the party manages to escape the dungeon, and fight their way through the soldiers in the fort, and are finally rescued by Krunch's brother, War Leader Ray'd Bool of the Bloodrage Tribe. Ray'd brought a band of warriors with him, and the druid Dorel. , Richard and Pella are surrounded by the Sisters.]]Together with the band of Bloodrage the group leaves the fort, and Ray'd takes the time explaining what had happened to their tribe in Krunch's absense. Richard manages to anger a by-passing giant, and they take it down. Then they return to the Bloodrage's home city, only to find it destroyed by a series of recent attacks. While Krunch and Ray'd go to argue with their father, Cale'anon, Benn'joon, Richard and Pella are surrounded by the Sisters. The warlock starts singing and then initiates the fight with the Sisters and everyone else joins in. [[Book 6|'Book 6']] reunites.]]Cale'anon and the others continue their fight with the Sisters and their golems. When the Sisters start a spell, about to banish their enemies to the Plane of Suck, Richard interrupts them and thus the warlock is the only one banished. The others win the war, and start rebuilding the city. Cale'anon is joyfully working hard all day, glad to finally be doing something peaceful instead of only causing destruction. Unknown to him, however, is that what he have been helping the others build is siege weapons. He obviously got angry when he realized the truth and wandered off alone, and a short distance away from the city Tim arrives to bring a message from Chief Engineer Toyk - that the gnomes wish to join them in their war against the Legion. Cale'anon brings the message to the Bloodrage Chief's room - where Krunch reveals that he have been contacting many of the other smaller factions, in an attempt to unite the north against Legara. The Chief got Cale'anon to build lodgings for the gnomes, and soon after Toyk arrives and peace negotiations start between him and the Chief. .]]One evening, Krunch and Cale'anon are standing on the walls of the Bloodrage city, observing Benn'joon and Pella leaving the place together. Krunch then ask Cale'anon to go on a diplomatic mission to the Sisters, with Tim and Sooba by his side. Cale'anon agrees, and arrive at a temple of theirs. Unfortunately, Tim blows out a holy fire of theirs, and Sooba pees on the floor - leaving the diplomacy very difficult for Cale'anon. As the Sisters are about to kill Cale, they are interrupted by the Matron - who listens to Cale'anon's suggestion of an alliance, and accepts if he is able to bring back the Matron's true-born pirate daughter Tah'vraay from the capital. Cale'anon sets out to bring back her daughter with Tim and Sooba, and is soon joined by Pella, Benn'joon who had managed to bring back Richard from the Plane of Suck. [[Book 7|'Book 7']] , Pella and Benn'joon arriving in Legara.]]Cale'anon is briefing the situation to the others when they arrive at a beach - where Richard reunites with his bunny. Soon, they reach the Great Wall of Legara - built by the Black Dwarves of Pella's lineage. They leave Tim and Sooba behind, while Richard, Cale'anon, Benn'joon and Pella cheat their way through the guards. They walk in a long time across swamps, hills and mountains, and finally arrive at the capital city of Legara. They walk through the streets for hours, mostly through the outer quarters. That is when Benn'joon meets her old husband, Rojave, and although she clearly hates the man she asks his help getting to the Matron's pirate daughter. However, Rojave rejects, and a battle begins - the man eventually corners Benn'joon in a corner and is about to strike her down, when a united attack from Pella, Cale'anon and Richard kills him. The night ends and the group proceeds their search the following day, and come across the entrance to the city's underground dungeons. s with Richard's powers.]]They make a plan that involves Cale'anon wearing Richard's gloves, and he entering the dungeon alone, getting captured, finding the captain, and then find his way out with the pirate daughter. He gets captured as planned, and is brought along with all the other new prisoners to hear a speech, introducing them to their new lives in "the Cave", whereafter the prisoners must step forward to receive their respective assignments. Once Cale'anon has been sent to do his chores, he realizes that Richard is withim him because of the gems in the gloves and can use fire spells through Cale. Because of the magic the elf quickly earns the respect of two other prisoners, who take him to Tah'vraay - a gravestone with her braids on. Saddened, Cale reaches out for the hair, but falls through the grave, which was nothing but an illussion to cover for the secret entrance to Tah-vraay's under-underground domain where she is alive and well. Cale'anon reveals the situation about the Legion crossing the wall, and she reveals that she has an entire army (The Sons of Exile) down there in her secret domain, and is planning to attacking the Legion with it soon. Cale'anon decides to help her and thus walks alone to an enormous gate, which he can open with Richard's powers. On the other side he enters a mysterious realm on the other side - a path through nothingness guarded by powerful golems, and fights a losing battle with them. [[Book 8|'Book 8']]' ' .]]The golems throw Cale'anon down into the nothingness, leaving one of Richard's gems behind. Richard escapes the realm, and teams up with Pella and Benn'joon, Tah'vraay and the Sons of Exile - who later rescues Cale from his death in the mysterious realm and brings him back to "the Cave". They escape the dungeon and Cale'anon is in charge as they journey north with the army. At one point he asked Richard to scout ahead of the army, and the Warlock then asked his bunny companion. Cale'anon is frustrated with the slow pace of the army's march for quite a while. On their way they encounter a group of small furry creatures deciding to tag along, and finally they make it all the way to Bloodrage Island, only to find that they've been too late and it is in ruins. [[Book 9|'Book 9']] Cale'anon reunites with Sooba. thanking Cale'anon after he decided that the two of them, Pella and Ray'd will go to Mechastone.]]With the battle apparantly lost, Captain Tah'Vraay decide to leave the group with the Sons of Exile - to Cale'anon's sadness. He proceeds to comfort Benn'joon, telling her that he won't believe the others had all died - and that they will track the legion. And so they did, interrogating the soldiers on the way - finally realizing that the Legion's next step is attacking the Sisters at their Citadel. Sooba attacks a stranger called Maikos in the forest - a man from a little village up the coast. Maikos seek the village's missing mayor - who appears to be Richard. Their village had recently been attacked and had been overrun - Richard leaves with Maikos to save his village. He takes the bunny and Sooba with him. Meanwhile, a humanoid ape riding an ostritch, arrives with a letter for Cale'anon - a letter from Styx, saying he discovered a portal overseas. And soon after, Cale realizes that Richard is still with him, at least partly through the gloves. As Cale'anon, Benn'joon and Pella continue their quest alone through the forest - they are soon ambushed by dwarves. The attackers are all killed except for one who is interrogated - and leads them to a badly damaged Ray'd. Ray'd explained the bad outcome of the war on Bloodrage Island, and that the others might still be alive if they followed Toyk to Mechastone. Thus Cale'anon decides the group head for Mechastone instead of towards the Sisters, much appreciated by Benn'joon. [[Book 10|'Book 10']]' ' chief Ray'd, Krunch, Dorel and the rest of the tribe.]]Cale'anon arrives at the foot of the Mechastone mountain, seperated from it by more dwarves laying siege to the gnome fortress. That is when Richard, Sooba and the bunny catches up to them. When asked about his trip to the village, Richard obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so he warns all the dwarves of the sneak attack. Cale'anon orders Benn'joon and Pella to find a way into the mountain, while he and the others hold the dwarves off - but are surprised to soon find them withdrawing. That is when Krunch breaks through the mountain wall, followed by Tim, Toyk and the gnomes. They are taken inside of Mechastone where Cale'anon discusses the situation with Toyk - and offers them a home in Kethenecia, but Toyk is difficult to convince. It indeed helps when Ray'd Bull enter the hall with all the survivors of the Bloodrage Clan pledging themselves to King Cale'anon Vatay of Kethenecia. He then elaborates on his plan to fight through the dwarven diggers' blockade all the way to the home of the Sisters and the Sons, rescue them, and then sail together across the ocean to Kethenecia. .]] After a while, Toyk accepts and they leave Mechastone by ground, using zeppelins as decoys. Meanwhile, Cale'anon sent Richard blow up a mountain, but it takes more time than anticipated, so Cale'anon leaves the refugees - and go fight the dwarves' leader, Jeromac, himself. Jeromac lands a critical strike at Cale'anon's neck, but is then forced away as a nearby volcano is erupting. Richard runs by Cale'anon, closing the elf's neck wound with fire magic, and then carries him down the mountain until he encounters two dwarves. He kills them and hides Cale inside one of their bodies - then encasing the body in a giant prison of ice, protecting it from the incoming magma. The many lives that he had rescued came to find him after the magma had lost its warmth. Benn'joon located him, and Pella, Krunch and Ray'd dug him up. Afterwards, Benn'joon took care of the wounded elf, and he got Krunch to send Toyk and the gnomes off to Kethenecia, despite originally planning to bring them along to rescue the Sisters and the Sons. Next, Cale'anon announces that he intends to build a nation. [[Book 11|'Book 11']]' ' Cale'anon and his followers journey towards the Sisters and the Sons. Pella asks why Cale has been avoiding her lately, and he replies that he know why the gnomes decided to leave Mechastone - because Pella had killed a few of them, and destroyed some of their defense mechanisms. She replied that it was for the greater good, but Cale'anon still doesn't accept her actions and leave her to her own guilt. At night, Cale'anon decides to go train alone in the woods. Benn'joon awaits him and confronts him about being rough to Pella, and helping to ease his pain of mind - by kissing him and having sex with him. They arrive at the Sisters' citadel and realize that they had been able to take care of things themselves. They are greeted by captain Tah'vraay - who, like everyone else notice that their God has returned to them, the bunny companion of Richard's. When Richard refuses to hand over the bunny to the Matron, a fight breaks out between the two parts. Richard puts the bunny in a bubble connected to his neck to protect it from harm's way, but hasn't thought about the bunny needing air to survive. Cale'anon gets Benn'joon to enchant an arrow of his, that will then take out Richard's powers, so that they can rescue the bunny moments before it run out of breath. The bunny then reports to the Matron that it speaks through Richard, and Richard tells the Matron to do whatever Cale'anon tells them to do, as the warlock feels like going on a fishing trip. Cale'anon obviously tells them to join them on their voyage across the sea to Kethenecia, and the Matron heeds the command. They are then leaving to meet up with Styx, Tim and the other trolls. Styx lead them to a hole in the ground, said to include a portal overseas to Kethenecia, guarded by Knights of the Way. While Richard jumps in without a second thought, Cale'anon orders his servants to build some sort of elevator to take everyone down the hole. [[Book 12|'Book 12']]' ' He makes Ray'd, Dorel and Pella to scout ahead in the hole, only to fall into a trap after Richard had been distracting them. Soon, Cale'anon, Benn'joon and Krunch follow, only to meet Richard's decapitated head posing as a bookend, once again trying to distract them from an ambush by the Knights of the Way, but unlike the group before them they sense the danger ahead of time and can defend themselves properly - especially when backup comes from above. Cale'anon's diplomacy seems to work when princess Leena appears to be the leader of the knights. However, she still won't allow anyone to pass through the portal - until Krunch reveals to her that Cale'anon has become a king. Leena explains that Cale'anon has to choose 2 companions at max, and find the right path through the portal to Kethenecia. He picks Richard and Dorel - Benn'joon is quite angry for not being chosen. The portals act as a pocket dimension, and inside, they are shown things from their past they'd rather not see. First, Cale'anon is approached by an apparition of the old king of Gamlon attacking Cale for killing Tavor. Then they see Richard as child, and finally, Cale'anon is approached by his wife Shora. But they succeed in finding the way through to Kethenecia, and Dorel set up wards to keep the path open. [[Book 13|'Book 13']]' ' When he returned from the portal, he is numb due to the encounter with Shora - something Benn'joon noticed, but gave him the space to work out, himself. However, the two of them continue to act like a couple. Krunch reported to Cale that their scouts spotted the Legion. Cale'anon walk straight to them with his men, and tell them to take him to their superior. They are lead to a small camp just before Kethenecia, and meet the former Legion commander who reveal that his men have deserted the Legion and wishes to join Cale'anon's forces - but due to previous conflicts and trust issues, Cale has a hard time taking him in. Their arguing is interrupted by Maikos arriving with the villagers from the little village up the coast. The former Legion commander proceeds with a warning that at least a thousand hostile Legion ships are heading for Kethenecia at the moment. Cale'anon accept the deserters into his ranks, and go back to Kethenecia. [[Book 14|'Book 14']] Back in Kethenecia Cale'anon and the others are happy to see how one of history's most legendary cities has been turned into a haven for refugees. Soon he reunites with Lord Gaten and praise him for his work on the city in Cale'anon's absense. The elf then orders Ray'd to instruct civilians inside the city, and soldiers to setup a perimeter within the wall. Richard asks if he can have a little isolated piece of land outside of the city for his people. Cale'anon grants Richard what he asked for, but surrounds the land with religious neighbors. Cale'anon spends his days creating a functioning society in Kethenecia as well as preparing an upcoming war with the Legion. One night he is awoken by a confused elf granting him the blade Anduril, Flame of the West, and telling him that he could get more men to join his ranks if he wandered the Dimholt Road into the mountain. It appears, however, that Cale'anon was not the man he was looking for, so the confused elf left, but proceeded saying the same thing in the neighbor tent. The next moment, Pella comes in, waking up Cale'anon and Benn'joon, asking for a word with the elf. She reveals the hilt of the Sword of Truth, reforged with outworldly metals into the twin blades Good & Evil. The following day, Cale'anon inspects the city defenses with the deserting Legion commander - and while it looks good, they come to conclusion that it will not be enough to stop the Legion. The commander suggests getting the sand dragons back to serve as guardians of the city. He gets Krunch to search through the old books for hints how to summon and control the dragons - and finds an artifact that can control thousands of dragons, and believes the item must be hidden somewhere in the sand, so a search party consisting of Cale'anon, Benn'joon, Pella, Krunch, Ray'd, Tim, Gaten, the commander and a few others start the impossible search through the thousands sandy hills in the nearby desert. Richard also seems to be around, befriending strange creatures of the desert. Soon All that has not been written yet: After that, the group have a long epic adventure together. Abilities Although a seeming simpleton lacking in knowledge about the world, Cale has proven a surprisingly excellent fighter, skilled with both his twin swords and archery (a trait which is also reminiscent of Drizzt Do'Urden) and can, when needed, be an assertive leader. Trivia *So far, virtually nothing of his life before the series has been revealed that would explain his particular personality. *Cale'anon can also be seen as a Blood Elf, if viewed by the WoW influence. *Cale may also be based off Prince Kael'Thas, a Blood Elf, viewed as 'evil' by the Alliance through services to Illidan. (WarCraft 3) *His people have never been seen (at least not in "modern" times) though they have been described on several occasions as notoriously evil, while Cale himself when first seen was noble and virtuous to the point of naivete. Notes References See Also *Cale'anon appearances Category:Elves